Organizers are well known. They are commonly used to separate and transport a variety of small accessories, such as screws, nuts, bolts, washers, etc. Organizers typically have a housing and a plurality of bins. Each bin is typically dedicated to a single item and tradespersons are constantly moving between the bins to find and use the appropriate accessory.
The ways in which tradespersons work with organizers are as diverse as the tradespersons themselves. For example, some tradespersons move often from bin to bin. They are constantly opening and closing bins as is necessary. For this, unfettered access to each bin is required. Conversely, other persons may wish to work with only one or two bins at a time. These bins may remain open while all of the others are locked in their closed position. Still others like to work by removing bins from the organizer housing entirely.
There is a need in the art for an improved organizer that is capable of selectively locking and unlocking of bins and simultaneously accommodating all of the ways in which tradespersons use an organizer. The present invention addresses one or more of the above referenced issues.